You kissed me back
by Lady of the Wolves1
Summary: When Anzu and the Yuugi twins get together for the first time what are the outcomes? And what about Jou and Seto! Warn:EXTREMELY erotic-not suitable 4 young audiences!


Woah woah woah, ok, we need like a big **_HAZARDOUS STORY_** sign here. Lol. This story is VERY descriptive and is not intended for young viewers. I'm 15 and understand everything that I am writing, personally because I have witnessed/taken part of everything I am writing about. That's how I am mature enough to write this story. So, based on myself I should say nobody under the age of 14 should probably read this story.

However, if you are into descriptive and erotic stories this is totally for you. . It has both Yaoi and Shounen-Ai (yes both), as well as Het. It is very descriptive and in some instances hardcore and dramatic. The pairings are J/S Y/A/YY. If you don't like any of the above then don't read the story! I will not tolerate flames on the subject. Please constructively criticize me on meaningful things, not the subject.

If all this passes your inspection go ahead and read on! .One shot.

The brunette giggled and smacked the stout boy again with the pillow before guarding herself. Yuugi Mutou laughed and suddenly leapt on top of the brunette girl violently attacking her sides and hips, tickling her until she began begging for mercy.

"Okay! Okay! Yuugi! I give up, _I give up_!"

She laughed and tried to grab the boys' surprisingly swift hands and divert them from her ticklish hips. The boy grinned and reached down for a quick kiss on the nose. Anzu Masaki blushed and sat up, shoving him over playfully. He was always sneaking things like that in when they did stuff. She knew Yuugi liked her, but her feelings were still hazy. She thought she liked him at times, but then there were times when he was more of a brother.

He knew this to, and although his advances usually had no effect he commended himself for trying. She chuckled and turned back around; laying on her stomach to finish the movie that had been interrupted by Yuugi's playfulness. The movie itself was quite boring, and they both found themselves diverted from it anyway. It was a Friday night and the next night was a dance that they were going to attend together.

After the movie was over and Anzu helped Yuugi pick up a bit he walked her home. She smiled and thanked him for a good time, and although Yuugi's heart hoped for it, there was again no goodnight kiss involved. There never was-she had never in her life kissed him, except for a couple of pecks on the cheek. Once home again he lay on his bed on his back, wondering what was wrong with him. As he felt the familiar sinking of the bed beside him Yami spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with you Aibou, Anzu is just unsure of herself. I'm sure she'll come around sometime."

Yuugi sighed pulling one hand from the back of his head to set it on his stomach.

"I wish sometime was now."

Yami looked at the young boy with a small smile. How he adored Yuugi, and yet his feelings lay slightly for Masaki also. He secretly had always hoped that Anzu and Yuugi would get together, but could never in his wildest dreams, imagine telling Yuugi that.

"Soon enough Aibou," He took Yuugi's hand in his own and smiled, matching the boys' awkward gaze in his laying position. "It'll come soon enough."

................

The boys breath was swept away at the sight of her that Saturday night. Her hair was done up, a rare occasion, and her beauty was breathtaking. She was dressed in a tight black skirt that came up inches from her knees, which were being kept company with boots that barely nicked the bottom of the caps. Her shirt was a black halter-top that came around the back of her neck, and down it was a v-neck seductively yet innocently exposing a small amount of cleavage.

Yuugi had only seen her dressed up like this on rare occasions. He smiled with a crimson face and held out his arm to escort her. She took it with giddy delight and they sauntered to the school.

The music inside was already booming and the doors vibrated as they entered the dark hall. Anzu waved to a few of her friends and continued walking in with Yuugi, careful not to let them get too close. She was often asked if they were dating and this rubbed her the wrong way-sometimes she felt as if maybe Yuugi had told them this; but knew better of him. She cried out in joy as one of her favorite songs blasted onto the speakers and she pulled Yuugi into the middle of the dance floor. He smiled, more than happy to join her in a dance, but the black tank top he was wearing got kind of hot; as well as his pants.

Eventually Anzu was dragged off by a herd of girls hyped up on punch and cookies and the sheer adrenaline of being sexy in front of nearly the whole school of Domino High. They went out back where there was supposed to be a group forming. Yuugi waved Anzu off with a smile; although he didn't want to leave her he despised large crowds and figured most of the popular group would be back there. Jounouchi slugged him on the shoulder with a large grin and the two leaned comfortably against the wall.

"So, you and Anzu an item now or what?"

Crimson flew across the boys' already sweat and flushed face as Jounouchi popped the question.

"Ah-well, no…No, not really."

Jounouchi laughed and placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Ha, I suppose it should be coming soon-she's all over ya."

Yuugi chuckled and looked at Jounouchi from the side of his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" He asked coyly.

Jounouchi shook his head and laughed, refusing to answer Yuugi's question. Suddenly Seto Kaiba walked by scowling, and Jounouchi pressed himself against the wall of the school, as if he could suddenly evaporate. The brunette mumbled a few words of regret and anger as he passed the two and sat on some bleachers a few feet away. Yuugi looked at Jounouchi and gave him a sideways smile.

"What's your problem Jounouchi?" He asked furtively. He knew good and well about Jounouchi's crush on the brunette, but Jounouchi had never openly said it. His actions spoke loud and clear for him.

"N-nothing, I just don't feel like messing up that brunette himbo-that's all."

Yuugi chuckled but was distracted by a frantic tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to be met with a girl he had seen a few times with Anzu, but he didn't know her personally. Her eyes looked desperate and she pulled Yuugi close to whisper in his ear. It was hard to hear her over the music, but he recognized something about someone being in trouble. Then he heard it-Anzu. Anzu's name rang through his mind like a bell on Sunday. He dashed out the door, the girl and a bewildered Jounouchi following close behind.

The double doors to the back flew open and Yuugi leapt onto the cold dark gravel with panting breath. He turned back to the girl, frantically trying to find out what was wrong ignoring the skeptical stares given to him by the other students who were arranged comfortably all around. She walked up close to him and pointed in the direction of the courtyard.

"Didn't you hear me in there? She's with some guy, and they've both had a couple drinks too many. He looks like he could really hurt her, they're over there near the fence. I-I figured if anyone could stop her, it would be you…" She grabbed her arm and looked away. "Lord knows I couldn't." She said sadly.

Yuugi bit his lip and touched her arm.

"If she's been drinking she probably doesn't know what she said-please don't take it personally…Anzu would never intentionally hurt anyone."

The girl nodded and wiped away a stray tear. Yuugi turned back around and squinted into the darkness. Sure enough he could barely make out two figures near the far fence behind a couple of the school's ancient trees. He darted off in their directions and began shouting as he heard Anzu cry out in defense of her and stumble away from the large teen. He couldn't make out who he was, but he obviously wasn't from around Domino. Yuugi charged at the guy and shoved him away from Anzu. Sine he was caught off guard and still a little tipsy he fell backward and groped the fence for support. A bottle of alcohol flew from his hand and tossed his the air a couple of times, spraying the liquid everywhere. Some landed on Yuugi's clothing and the boy recoiled in slight disgust, but more of the man regaining his composure. He stood up and grabbed Yuugi's shirt, pulling him up to his face. Alcohol was thick on his breath and his spittle flew everywhere. Yuugi kicked in retaliation to free himself from this man, but it wasn't his fighting that freed him. A larger force threw them both off balance and as Yuugi pulled himself from the ground he saw Jounouchi had come to their defense. He hoisted himself up as quickly as he could and tried to separate the two; in the meantime one misguided fist flew and landed a punch right on Yuugi's face. His lip dribbled blood and he recoiled with a cry. However, as a crowd of kids started to show up the two relinquished the fight and backed off- due to one being a little under the influence they were equally matched. Jounouchi spit once on the ground and watched as he walked of sulking. The blonde's face was bruised and his lip was bleeding almost as bad as Yuugi's. The stout boy glomped Jounouchi and thanked him profusely.

"Oh Jounouchi-kun! Thank-you so much! I'm so sorry you were hurt!"

The blonde blushed, but grinned.

"Hey, we're always here for our friends aren't we?"

After they had gotten the crowd to dissipate they began walking home, but only made it halfway out of the courtyard when Anzu started hurling. Yuugi blushed and held some of her hair back. Jounouchi looked away with disgust. The smaller boy caught a glimpse of his male friend under the streetlight and saw what kind of shape he was really in.

"Jounouchi-kun, maybe you should head home without us. You look pretty bad. We'll be fine and you only live a little while away from us, walked us home would just be out of your way."

Jounouchi wiped his nose and noticed blood trickling down his fingers.

"Ah, I would normally object, but I suppose you're right. You sure you two are going to be ok?"

Yuugi nodded and smiled, trying not to notice Anzu's constant puking.

"Yeah…I'm just going to take Anzu home. Her mother's not going to be there until tomorrow evening, so we should be safe there. We could walk you home though if you wanted."

Jounouchi shook his head, knowing that Yuugi really didn't want to go out of the way either. He smiled and made a peace sign.

"Nah, I'll be fine Yuug. I've been in worse situations. You two take care though, I'll call ya tomorrow."

"All right Jounouchi, good-night."

"Night Yuugi." And he turned around, disappearing into the darkness.

As the blonde boy strolled from his friends, the familiar twinge of dread pinched him in the back. As he neared a dark alley he heard something move from inside it and scurried across its' dark opening. However, a voice resonated from its' depths and he stopped dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold and his palms immediately became wet with fluids. His mouth went dry as he turned to meet the brunette, and their eyes locked.

"…What?" Jounouchi croaked after finding his voice.

"I said you did pretty good back there." Seto Kaiba surprisingly grinned, and pulled some strands of hair out of his face. His deep azure eyes shone bright in the darkness. Jounouchi blushed.

"Ah, thanks…"

Seto pulled on the blondes' crimson stained shirt and pressed him against the wall. A heat arose inside Jounouchi and a small groan escaped him.

"What's wrong Katsuya?" The brunette asked coyly.

Jou shook his head softly, still confused but not disagreeing. Seto pressed his lips against the blonde's and felt him cringe as the familiar taste of blood filled his mouth. It was then that he remembered the fight Jounouchi had just been in, and realized how badly he was hurt. Seto stood up straight and backed up.

"Come." He said hoarsely.

Jounouchi looked bewildered.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"You need to get cleaned up. Come." He took Jounouchi's arm and helped him get moving. Seto's hand slithered down his arm and clasped momentarily with the blonde's fingers, only to be relinquished moments later and shoved into the dark pockets of his trench coat. Jou's own hands retreated into the depths of his pockets and half-heartedly followed the brunette.

Yuugi looked at Anzu who was leaning against the wall, panting in short breaths. She occasionally bent over and spat as the familiar taste of vomit filled her mouth. Her shirt was crinkled in places where the guys had tried to reach inside and front her slight tiff with the others. Yuugi stood underneath the streetlight, looking at her out of corner of his eyes. She finally stood wobbly up and he grabbed her arm.

"You gonna be ok Anzu?" He asked, voice filled with concern.

She nodded and allowed him to help her home.

They eventually made it to her house and he found the spare key to get inside the house. They stumbled into the living room and he laid her down gently on the couch. He turned on a small lamp to allow some light and went into the kitchen for a wet rag. When he returned she was asleep so he placed it on her forehead and brushed away some of her stray hair. He smiled slightly and sat in a recliner across from her, slowly falling asleep. He awoke at the sound of grumbling and fumbling around the room and saw Anzu blindly walking around the room. He called out her name and it was then that he realized she was sleep walking.

He dare not wake her for fear of her growing violent, but led her gently back to the couch where she sat down groggily. Yuugi tried to lull her back into a peaceful sleep, but words started flowing from her mouth. Against his will he began to listen. His heart skipped a beat as she murmured his name. Eventually her words subsided and she slumped over, her head nestled in Yuugi's lap. He felt himself growing hard while he was holding the beautiful girl, and her barely coherent words still fluttered through his head. Had she really been dreaming about him?

His eyes grew dark again and he fell asleep once more.

Jounouchi grunted as one of Seto's maids pressed a cold wet cloth against his bruised face. Seto was a few feet away from them, leaning against a wall and shaking the ice in his drink. He had taken up a slight alcoholic habit and found himself drinking cold tea mixed with assorted drinks. Jounouchi was still surprised and bewildered at what had just happened just a little while ago. Seto had come onto him out of nowhere, and here he was inside the Kaiba mansion, being bandaged by one of his maids. Once the bandaging was done she was dismissed and only after the door was shut securely behind her did Seto open up again. He set his drink down on a coffee table, which was arranged in front of a large, black leather couch and turned to Jounouchi.

"What's gotten into you Kaiba?" Jou asked, keeping his guard up.

Seto circled him, his eyes preying on the boy like a blood thirsty shark.

"Oh, is something the matter Katsuya? I thought you wanted me." He smirked.

Jounouchi got flustered.

"I-uh, well, maybe I…Ah…oi." Seto let out a surprising laugh and grabbed the back of Jounouchi's hair, yanking his head back and pressing his lips against the others' in a bruising kiss. Jounouchi was taken aback and about fell off the bench he was perched on, but his arms reached back and rested against the bar counter. Seto chuckled and pulled off Jounouchi's shirt, tossing it across the room.

"I'll have my maids clean it for you." Jounouchi nodded meekly and inhaled sharply as Seto nestled his lips in the crick of the boys' neck. His surprisingly gentle lip moved from the blondes' neck down to his collarbone and neck before resting comfortably on the boys' rosy nipples. Jounouchi sighed pleasurably and ran his fingers through Seto's soft hair. The brunette looked up at Jou, kissing him gently once then whispered huskily against his lips.

"I'll ask you again. Do you want me?" Jounouchi bit his lip, looking softly into Seto's eyes.

"Do _you_ want _me_?" He asked softly. Seto let out another laugh and gave him a rough kiss. Then before Jounouchi could realize what was happening, Seto had thrown him to the floor and was pinning his arms above his head.

"When your master asks you a question-you give him a direct answer."

Jounouchi's eyes were ablaze.

"What the FUCK?!" He shouted, trying to escape Seto's firm grasp. Seto laughed again and kissed the boy gently, running his knee against the boys' erect member.

"Chill Katsuya," He said, admiring Jounouchi's body. "Let me tell you something. Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted you, but would never do anything about it."

"So why now?" Jounouchi said, a hint of spite in his voice. Seto smiled.

"I was tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

"…How do you really know I even like you?"

Seto shook his head and laughed.

"…Because…you kissed me back Katsuya. You don't kiss someone you don't like-it's just not done."

Jounouchi flushed again and loosed up a bit. Seto relinquished one of his hands to snatch a tie off of the coffee table and attach his victims' wrists to the barstool legs, which were built into the floor. Jounouchi's heart was racing, not purely from arousal, but from a slight twinge of fear. He had never been in this kind of position before-and certainly not with Seto Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba he knew was lethal and unreadable. Sweat dripped down his forehead and Seto kissed him on the mouth, allowing his tongue to explore the others mouth. He ran his hands down Jounouchi's naked chest before removing his own shirt and continuing with his business.

"Tonight you are mine." He growled, nipping playfully at Jounouchi's nipples. "Got that dog?"

Jounouchi pouted, but Seto grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling the blondes' head close to his own.

"I said, do you understand me?"

Jounouchi nodded.

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes _master_." Seto growled again, his breath warm against Jou's ear.

"Y-yes…m-master." He said, a shiver going up his spine.

Seto smirked and undid his pants, revealing his toned and shapely nakedness. Jounouchi felt warm and delicate inside when he saw this masterpiece, and completely forgot his seemingly loss of dignity. The brunette got back down on the floor, running his finger down the side of Jounouchi's face. Then he shifted position and was sitting on Jou's chest, knees spread apart on either side of his deeply breathing body; stiff member erect in the dimly lit room. The blondes' heart beat faster as Seto forced his manhood into Jou's mouth, who tried to accept it. He was unnerved though and it took him a moment to gather his wits and fit it inside; eventually he got situated. Seto chuckled and grabbed the back of Jou's hair, moving his member in and out of his warm sticky mouth. Jounouchi's tongue tried to get a word in edge wise as the stiffness filled his mouth. His lips rounded about the figure and kept a pleasurable friction passing into Seto whose head was tilted to the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut in exuberance.

Just as Seto was about to explode he pulled out of Jounouchi's mouth and released on his chest, leaving a sticky trail over his nipples and stomach line. He ran a finger through the substance and placed it in the boys' sticky and hot mouth, who sucked on it eagerly. Then he bent down to taste himself momentarily, enjoying his erotic flavor. He pulled Jounouchi's head back up, which was slacking from the momentum of the moment and allowed him some more of the liquid. After that was finished with Seto undid Jou's pants and reached inside, feeling the size of his package. He felt slightly threatened by the size, but figured they were evenly matched. He removed the jeans and boxers underneath then ran his hand up and down his erection a couple of times, receiving a mild outburst from the blonde.

"Ha, you like that don't you?" He asked with a smirk.

Jounouchi nodded, sweat sheeting across his forehead.

"…Yes…"

Seto grabbed Jounouchi's nipple and twisted it hard, releasing a painful cry from the other.

"Yes _what?!_" He asked gruffly. Jounouchi clenched his teeth.

"Yes…master!"

"Good. Next time I won't give you a warning." He chuckled and pumped his hand up and down a couple more times on his lover then spoke. "Now, don't you dare come. If you do, I will have to punish you."

Jounouchi's head shot up.

"What?!"

He received another twisting of his nipple, except more painfully.

"What, master?!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"You heard me. I will not repeat myself." He reached up and gave the boy a rough kiss. "Good-luck."

Jounouchi bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt warmth surround his swollen manhood. Seto was a quick and skilled worker, using techniques Jounouchi had never mastered. His tongue was like nothing he had ever experienced before; it danced with his erection causing Jounouchi to shiver in delight. He was soon panting and moaning, grunting to keep his pleasure concealed. Once or twice he about came, but remembered Seto's warning. He held it for a third time, but it was getting harder and harder. His head was leaned back against the barstool, his back was arched and the tie was cutting at his oddly placed wrists. Finally he couldn't take it anymore as Seto began to fondle the rest of him and he let out a loud and pleasurable moan as the sticky white substance fled into the shelter of Seto's mouth. The brunette was slightly startled but swallowed most of it, then wiped off the edges of his mouth before reaching down a planting a kiss on Jounouchi to share the liquid. Seto then sat up, smirking.

"You couldn't handle it?" He asked amusedly.

Jounouchi's eyes were still squeezed shut, his mouth open and panting while a small amount of his flavor dripped from the corner of it. His chest was rising and falling deeply and slowly, sweat covering his body. Seto grinned and pulled him up and out of his haze.

"Ah well." He said much to Jounouchi's bewilderment. "Didn't you remember what I said? Well, I guess I'll have to give you a lesson in heeding your masters word." He smirked as he turned Jounouchi over on his knees. His arms were crossed as the tie still bound him to the stool. Seto positioned himself behind Jounouchi, grabbing his hips with both hands. He smirked and slowly began to enter himself; watching as Jounouchi's head immediately shot up. Jou bit his lip and clenched his fists against the tightly wound ties. Seto spared him little pain and ripped into him mercilessly. Jounouchi cried out and arched his back, digging his knees into the carpet of the floor as blood dripped down his legs. Seto let out a moan and leaned his head against the boys trembling backside as he continued to pump inside him. Jounouchi's pain eventually lessened and pleasure started to build up slowly although pain still seared inside him. However, Seto was not slowing down or slacking his pace, he still tore into the boy like a tiger to fresh meat.

Soon Seto came to his climax and exploded inside Jounouchi who let out a groan and dropped his forehead to the floor, panting deeply. Kaiba collapsed on top of Jounouchi then rolled to the floor on his back, breathing just as deeply. He reached over, loosening the ties enough that Jou could get his hands free, then pulled the blonde close. He ran his hands down the raw wrists and kissed the boy gently. He smiled against his lovers' lips and held him close as Jou curled up in a ball. Pain was shooting through Jounouchi as drowsiness overcame him and he fell asleep.

Yuugi awoke once more as Yami leapt out of a frightful nightmare they had been sharing. Yuugi rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 6:00 in the morning. Anzu was still nestled in his lap and he had a terrible crick in his neck. He gently moved Anzu's head and stood up, stretching and yawning quietly, knowing sleep would not return to him. Walking to the bathroom Yami joined him and leaned against the wall as the hikari washed cold water over his face.

"Are you all right aibou?" Yami asked with concern. Yuugi smiled slightly and nodded, small dark rings nestled underneath his eyes. His cheek was still swollen with a hint of bruising from where he got hit. The blood had been washed off.

"Yes Yami, I'm fine." He said as he walked toward him and wrapped his arms around the elders' waist, burying his head in the boys' soft stomach. "…I'm just fine." He repeated quietly.

Yami ran his hand around his young lovers' back and held him, his other hand on the boys' head. A movement from beside them parted their affectionate cuddle. Yuugi stood staring at Anzu who was standing in the doorway, holding one arm shyly.

"Anzu, good morning." He said with a small smile. She blushed and kept her eyes on the floor. "W-what's wrong Anzu-chan?"

"Yuugi…I…I wanted to thank you…for last night. I never should have gone out there, and I definitely never should have drank…I was irresponsible and stupid."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I forgive you…and you're welcome. Jounouchi did most of the work though, he fought off the guy."

Anzu smiled slightly and walked over, giving Yuugi a hug. Yami by this time had already disappeared into the puzzle.

"Thank-you so much Yuugi, for always being there for me…for being the best friend I have ever had."

"You're welcome Anzu. You know I have been and always will be there for you." He smiled and let her go. She stood up and yawned.

"Ah, I might want to take a shower, huh?"

He chuckled and nodded, leaving the bathroom. She looked at him once more before he disappeared.

"Thanks again Yuugi. I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled.

"Really, you're welcome Anzu…and ditto." He winked and walked into the living room, listening to the familiar sound of running water.

Anzu stood in the shower for awhile, thinking about the night's events. Her fondness for Yuugi had grown considerably, and she admired him even more. She felt as if her gratefulness wasn't enough, and with a coy smile, figured out how to thank him.

Yuugi was dozing off slightly on the couch when he felt a rush of warm air flow over him as Anzu exited the bathroom. He looked back although he told himself not to, and blushed as he saw Anzu in a towel. Water dripped down her body and glistened like diamonds covering her body; her hair was wet and clinging to the side of her face. She smiled at Yuugi, a small blush covering her body. Yuugi felt a sudden heat run through his body and turned around with a sheepish chuckle. Anzu smirked and stared at him coyly out of the corner of her eyes as she circled the couch and approached the curtains. With swift hands she made sure they were closed, then turned to Yuugi. His eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her towel and released it. The white cloth fell to the floor in a heap at her feet and she stood completely naked, revealing herself to Yuugi. He had to rub his eyes once to make sure her towel didn't fall as an accident…it didn't.

She stepped onto the small table that was positioned in front of the couch and brushed some of the hair out of her face. A smile was plastered upon her face as she stepped down and placed her knees on either side of Yuugi, kissing him roughly. His hands, which were trembling, awkwardly found a place on her back, and he could feel the water soaking through his clothing. His heart was racing as he felt her breasts rub against his chest and he kissed her deeper, not wanting to let go.

"…Wha?" He panted as they finally parted. Anzu placed a finger to his lips.

"Sh…Yuugi. Come with me."

She stood up and offered a hand to him. He took it hesitantly and allowed her to lead him up to her room. It was cooler in the room and Anzu shivered. She smiled though and ignored the revealing mirror on her vanity desk. Yuugi however stared into it as they passed it and blushed deeper. He was being led to the bed of the girl he had loved since the dawn of time. She turned to him once they were at the edge of the bed and took both of his hands. She spun him around and laid him on the bed; his legs were still dangling off of it.

With nimble hands she plucked the black shirt off of his body, revealing his chest. She lowered her lips to his pale skin and gently flicked both of his nipples playfully before kissing him again. Her hands were rubbing the crotch of his pants and they could both feel him growing hard. Her breasts rubbed against his own bare chest and he could feel her stiff nipples. He was trembling and nervous-he had never been in this position before. Anzu realized this and smiled, kissing his nose.

"Yuugi, don't be scared…" She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. He instinctively placed the other on her hip.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

She smiled and laid her forehead on his.

"I wanted to thank-you." She said softly. His heart dropped.

"But, you already have…this is out of pity?"

She smiled and shook her head, nibbling on his earlobe.

"…No."

So much emotion put into such a simple word. No. The word she had used the night before to stop the man from raping her; the word that she had used many times to deny Yuugi…This word was the same word that she was now using to allow him into her life; to allow him to take her. And he let it be.

The hand that had been strategically placed on her chest was now being put to use as he caressed her breast. He pulled it up and sucked on her nipple gently, causing a small moan to escape her. He grinned, a new feeling arising in him as he gave someone else pleasure. He had often pleasured Yami, but this was different-he had never pleasured a _female_ before. It aroused him in ways he never could have imagined. However, his sudden giddiness was short lived as Anzu moved down and undid his pants, pulling them off. He hardly wore anything underneath, and shyly he sort of wished he had. However, his leather pants usually constricted him enough and he didn't see the point in them.

Anzu smiled as his package sprung out; and it wasn't as small as she had imagined it to be. In fact it was decently sized, and she ran a finger down it, causing the boy to shiver and arch his back. She leaned down and ran her tongue over the shaft, tasting him before she took him all the way in. He inhaled sharply and arched his back, gripping the bed sheets as pleasure enveloped him. Her warm mouth housed his member while her tongue caressed it, to the point where he exploded. She swallowed his fluids eagerly then reached up to kiss him. His taste was more exotic coming from Anzu's mouth and he let his tongue explore her mouth. Then, remembering a certain _movie_ Jounouchi and he had partaken in once he switched positions with her, much to her surprise. He pecked her mouth gently, then moved down her body, stopping at her breasts and stomach. He ran a smooth tongue down the inside of her slender thighs and back up where he moved to the most precious part of her body. His tongue worked delicately, inspecting every crevice and hiding spot between her legs. His work caused Anzu to gasp and massage her chest, biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. This only aroused Yuugi more. However, before he could finish Anzu grabbed him by the hair and pulled him. She kissed him deeply.

"Take me." She murmured against his lips.

The time had come. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he lay on his hands and knees on top of her, just staring at the magnificent body below him. Nervousness overcame him like a wave of nausea and it was then that he remembered Yami. Had Yami been witnessing the whole thing? He took a look inside the soul room and Yami shooed him, not being able to help. Yuugi took a deep breath and ran a loving finger down Anzu's face before entering her slowly. Suddenly he felt a painful grip on his backside as Anzu's fingers dug into his flesh. His eyes widened as he realized that this was Anzu's first time-he had just taken her virginity!

Her head was pressed against his chest and he bit his lip. Yami appeared beside them, having realized this fact also. Anzu looked at him, a blush spreading across her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently, reaching up and discreetly caressing Yuugi's face. The boy smiled and nodded, continuing his work. Anzu continued her exploration with Yami's mouth as Yuugi pumped his member into Anzu. Blood dripped from their thighs and onto her bed sheets, but none of them noticed. As quickly as it had begun the pain pretty much subsided and pleasure gather in between her legs and Yuugi's. Yami leaned back for a moment to allow Yuugi and Anzu to kiss and undid his pants and shirt. The brunette reached over and pulled Yami close, taking off his shirt. She pulled him into another kiss, which was interrupted by a shaky moan as Yuugi worked harder. Anzu arched her back in pleasure as she reached her peak and exploded, Yuugi followed soon thereafter. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her gently. Yami pulled Yuugi up and kissed him roughly then bent down to kiss Anzu. She sat up, pulling him deeper into the kiss and reached inside his pants, toying with the member inside. He pulled out his erection and lowered her head onto it. She lathered it up the same way she had with Yuugi who was watching the two, interested. Yami pulled her off just as he was about to reach his peak and then pulled Yuugi close, lowering the boy onto his lap. Then after he had worked him for a few moments he stopped and changed positions so that Yuugi was on his knees. He pulled Anzu underneath him so Yuugi's member got pleasure. Yuugi bent down and spread Anzu's legs, pleasuring her wetness as both of his lovers pleasured him from behind.

Anzu gasped as she reached her peak yet again, sensitivity overtaking her. Yuugi exploded almost in unison with Yami and everything just seem to stop-everything hanging in mid air. Sweat covered them all and Yami was the first to move. He pulled out of Yuugi, leaving a sticky white mess. Anzu eagerly pulled him close to clean him off and Yuugi curled up beside her. Yami let out a moan as Anzu's skilled tongue cleaned him up once more. He then took a spot next to Anzu and the three fell asleep.

A sudden noise awoke them-the sound of a door slamming. Anzu bolted upright as she heard her mothers' voice resonating throughout the depths of the house. She leapt to her feet and managed somehow to throw the two boys into her walk in closet before her mother began opening the door. Anzu threw her weight against the door and only allowed her mother to crack the obstruction open.

"Ah, hi mom, you're home early." She grinned with a big blush.

"Um, no I'm not honey. It's almost 6:00." She chuckled. "Are you still not dressed?"

Anzu blushed and looked down at her naked body and noticed a trail of dried blood near her shins.

"Uh, sort of. Um, look mom, I'm going to get dressed…then I'll meet you downstairs and we can order some dinner or something and catch up…ok?"

Anzu's mother looked at her with a slightly concerned expression then shrugged.

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm _starving!_"

Anzu closed the door behind her after agreeing and watched her two lovers creep out the window. Yuugi blew her a kiss.

"I'll come by tonight ok?"

She nodded and waved as they climbed out. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she slid to he floor, holding her head in shaking hands.

Jounouchi had already been up and out of the Kaiba mansion at this time. Seto had a lot of work to do and Jou didn't want to intrude. Without much surprise Seto hadn't argued the point. The blonde didn't want to head home just yet, but his abdomen hurt like a bitch-so he was relaxing in the park…and had been there nearly all afternoon. The sun was getting low in the sky as he checked his watch. 7:30.

Two voices from behind him made him turn. He smiled at what would have been an abnormal scene for most; but since he was close to them seeing Yami and Yuugi was regular. He waved and the two approached him.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun!" Yami said, slapping his back much to Jounouchi's regret. The blonde let out a groan, not expecting the dark side of Yuugi to be in such a good mood.

"Ah…" . "Hi Yami…Why are you two in such a good mood?" He asked, eyeing the two playfully flirting. They smiled and blushed, stammering.

"N-no reason…It's just a beautiful day is all." Yuugi said with a large grin. Jounouchi cocked a brow.

"…Right."

Yami punched him in the shoulder; obviously oblivious to the aforementioned pain. Jounouchi let out a yelp and grabbed his smoldering arm.

"Ai! Yami!" The dark one looked bewildered. "Uh, sorry, I'm just…hurting…Heh, growing pains or something."

"Or something." The elder said, and with a smirk crossed his arms. Jounouchi blushed and quickly diverted the subject.

"So, what did you and Anzu do after I left?"

The twins' eyes went wide and they flushed again.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern." Yami said coldly, bringing surprise to both Yuugi and Jou's face.

"Um….ok."

A cough from behind them made them all turn around. Seto was standing there in a large black trench coat lined with silver. His shirt was the same metallic color; his pants were black. His hands were clad in black gloves exposing his long fingers, which were shoved into the deep pockets of his coat. Yuugi looked at Jounouchi, who seemed suddenly disconnected, then nudged Yami.

"We'd better bounce." He whispered. Yami nodded and followed him as they walked off, waving silently to Jounouchi.

Seto watched them go with cold eyes and only after they were completely gone did he approach Jou. His large black hands reached out to grab the blondes' chin and pull him into a rough kiss. Jounouchi pulled away before it could go any further. Seto looked both confused and a little upset.

"What's wrong Katsuya?"

He looked down avoiding Seto's stare.

"Last night…what the hell happened?" He asked quietly.

Seto chuckled and sat on the table next to Jounouchi, leaning his arms comfortably in between his long black panted legs.

"Hm." He stared at the ground. "Jounouchi…have you ever…Have you ever felt loneliness?"

Jounouchi looked up at him questioningly.

"…Of course…why?"

Seto glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Well, then you should understand slightly…I…I always feel loneliness Katsuya…there's this bottomless pit inside of me that has yet to be filled; a desire I have yet to conquer. For so many years I have tried to suppress that desire, telling myself that love and everything besides work made me weak. But, lately it's been too much to bear; and that's where you came in. I took out everything I had been hiding, everything I had to tried to forget and rid myself of; I took all that out on you in one passionate night…I guess you could say I really wasn't myself…and yet…I was."

Jounouchi looked back down.

"So, did you mean it? All that happened last night?"

Seto sighed and looked up at Jou.

"My feelings for you are the same-you are the only other human being besides my brother that I have true and passionate feelings for. You help fill that empty void in my soul…but as for hurting you; I guess that's where you could say I wasn't myself…I can't believe I'd ever say these words; but I never meant to hurt you Jounouchi."

A smile crept onto the blondes' face and he grabbed Seto in a hug. The brunette was taken aback, but accepted the sudden burst of fervor and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I love you Seto." Jounouchi whispered into his ear.

Seto smiled into the crick of Jounouchi's neck and nibbled on it; returning his ode. The brunette lifted his head a bit and whispered into Jou's ear.

"I want you Katsuya."

Jounouchi's eyes went wide and he pulled the brunette out a bit.

"Here?!" He screeched.

Seto smirked and pulled on the boys' collar.

"Yes." He said, then kissed him passionately. He looked around to see if anyone was around then pulled him up. "How about over there?" He said, pointing to large tube children crawled through.

Jounouchi blushed and laughed, racing his lover to the rendezvous point. Seto laid him down in the opening of the tube and kissed his mouth gently, running his hands up Jou's shirt before crawling all the way in so they wouldn't be seen. He nuzzled his neck for a moment and then kissed his ear lobe.

"I love you to Jounouchi." He whispered quietly.

Anzu sat across from her mother at the table; picking at her food quietly. Her mother gave her a weird look and sighed, setting her fork down forcefully.

"Ok Anzu, what's your problem?"

"Nothing mom…Nothing."

She looked at Anzu skeptically.

"Honey, I know something is wrong with you…you're hiding something from me."

The brunette flushed, but continued staring at the tabletop.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one you're my daughter and I know everything about you. For two you took your sheets down and you never, I repeat NEVER do that."

Anzu searched for an excuse.

"I just had an…accident…a female one."

"Ha. That's not going to work babe-I know your cycle like the back of my hand. It happens exactly three days before mine and we've already been through it-now what are you hiding?"

She suddenly glared at her and threw her fork onto the table, standing up roughly.

"There's nothing wrong ok?! Just leave me alone! You don't know me and there's nothing wrong!"

She shoved the chair out of her way and stormed up into her room where she sat down on her bare bed, burying her face into her hands.

A few minutes later her mother walked in, tapping on the door lightly. Anzu didn't look up but murmured to her mother.

"Go away…" She hiccuped. "…Please."

She felt the bed sink next to her and the familiar feeling of warm secure hands wrapped around her shoulders overcame her as he mother pulled her head close to her breast.

"…Honey, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, that's fine…but I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"…You couldn't help me anyway even if you did know."

"What makes you so sure? Why don't you try me?"

"…It's not worth it. Please don't worry about it."

Her mother ran her long slender fingers through Anzu's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I started your sheets in the washing machine. That is quite a mess-are you being irregular? Do we need to get you some birth control pills or something to regulate it?"

Anzu's eyes flashed wide at the name of the medicine, and she squeezed tighter onto her mother involuntarily. Before she could realize it she began sobbing into her mothers chest, spilling incoherent words onto her body. Her mother rocked her back and forth until she was calmed down and tried to talk to her again.

"Mom…I…It's not my period…That blood came from…from something else."

Her mother chuckled.

"Did you kill somebody?"

She sniffled and looked up at her mom, resentful of the joke.

"…Not exactly…" She looked away and pulled her arms from her mother to lay them in her lap. She looked up at her upturned palms guiltily. "…Mom, how old were you…" She bit her lip. "…When you began…having sex?"

Instead of the hurtful surprised angry look she expected on her mother's face there was a smile.

"I'm glad you asked." She leaned back as if remembering. "I think I was about your age…Maybe a little older…17 or so…"

"Did you…did you tell your parents?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. They found out somehow though, I think it was my snitch of a younger sister, but they got really angry…from that point I promised myself never to get angry when my children told me they were having sex."

Anzu popped up in surprise.

"Hey wait! I never said I was having sex! 'Could've been one of my friends!"

Her mother emitted a gleeful laugh.

"Oh honey, I know how much you care for your friends, but this I knew was a personal problem." She looked at her and her smile faded some. "But, on a safety note were you protected?"

Anzu shook her head, pulling her knees up onto the bed.

"…No, but I took one of your morning after pills in your bathroom."

"Anzu, although I'm not ready to see you start having sex, I know I won't be able to stop you…I was a teenager once to, but even then I was prepared…I got my partners, few as they were, tested before we did anything and we used protection. You should go up to the clinic with your lover and get tested to. I could even go with you…By the way, would you mind telling me who it is you're seeing?"

"Mom! I'm not telling you that!" She smiled though. "But we will go up to the clinic, don't worry you don't have to go with."

Her mother smiled back.

"Ok honey, thank-you for telling me this…It makes me feel like a better mother when you express yourself…you know I'll always be understanding with what you bring to me. I love you sweetie." She reached over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Just be careful." She stood up to leave and stopped at the door.

"…Thanks mom."

Anzu's mother winked and grinned.

"No problem babe." She stepped outside the door, but before closing it she looked back. "Oh, and tell your friend Yuugi I said hi." She blew her a kiss and walked out the door. o.O;;

Anzu was lying in her freshly made bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard a faint voice calling her name. She got up and walked to her window, peering outside. Yuugi was down there with a big grin and a flower in one hand. Anzu smiled and told him to wait before dashing downstairs and giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek then bolting out the door. She met Yuugi in the back-yard and accepted his flower with a smile.

"Hey Anzu-chan." He said, a blush fleeting across his features.

She smiled and kept the flower close to her face.

"…Hey Yuugi-kun." She said softly. She knew he could tell something was troubling her. "…Um, can we talk Yuugi?"

He nodded, his heart lowering a step. She took his hand and they walked toward the park; and Yuugi was suddenly confused. Once they were at the park they went down a secluded walking trail and sat on a bench. Anzu sat on one side of the bench and Yuugi sat near her.

"What is it Anzu-chan?"

She sighed and looked up at the darkening sky.

"…My mom knows." Yuugi looked alarmed but she smiled softly. "Don't worry, she's pretty cool with it…But she wants us to go get tested…and we also need protection if we do that again." Yuugi looked a little guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Anzu, nothing's wrong with you-you aren't pregnant are you?"

She giggled.

"No, my mom let me use one of her tests and luckily I'm not…besides, I took the morning after pill even though it's not 100% sure…and it could have side-affects so I'd rather just get some condoms ok?"

He smiled and nodded rubbing her arm with his hand.

"No problem Anzu…I'd never want to hurt you…And I'm sorry about what happened."

She giggled again and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Yuugi, it was my fault for starting it…"

He was silent for a minute.

"…Did you mean it? Mean what happened? And it wasn't completely your fault, I mean, I could have stopped you, you know."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently.

"Of course I meant it. And I'm glad you didn't stop it…" She grew concerned when he was silent again. "…Yuugi?" He looked up.

"…Why…" He stopped, thinking. "…Why, when we were just friends did you deny my every action?…"

She looked away, holding her hands in her lap, fingering the stem of the still vibrant flower.

"…Because…I, I was unsure of myself, unsure of what I wanted…unsure if I was ready to get into a relationship right then, especially with my best friend…" She glanced at him with azure eyes. "But most of all-I was scared…" She grew quiet so he almost couldn't hear her. "…Scared of losing you…"

A small smile crept onto his face and he reached out to touch her.

"Anzu, you should know that no matter what happens between us I'll always be here for you…just like you're always here for us, for me, and Yami, and Jou and Honda and Shizuka…and everyone…You've done much for us Anzu-chan, I could never forget you or lose you…I love you and always will." He kissed her cheek gently and she smiled, facing him.

She felt arms on her shoulders and glanced back to see the taller more masculine version of Yuugi standing behind her. He reached down and kissed her ear gently.

"And I the same." He said with his deep voice. Yami looked up to Yuugi and smiled, still talking to Anzu. "But know that my feelings for you run just as deep as they do for Yuugi…I hope you don't mind having two lovers?"

She smiled and reached up, pulling him close and awkwardly kissing him.

"Only if you two don't mind."

Yami smiled against her lips and scooted her over so she could sit in the middle of them. They sat like that for a while, just flirting and messing around and talking.

Eventually two silhouetted shadows crossed their path and they all three turned to see two of their friends, walking with arms around the others waist, talking. It was Jounouchi and Seto, Jou's head resting comfortably on Seto's shoulder until he locked eyes with Yami and suddenly leapt away from his lover.

"Ack! What are you guys doing here?!" He asked sweating.

Yami chuckled.

"Having a nice stroll Jounouchi-kun?"

Seto glared at the three and pulled Jounouchi back into his grasp.

"You three will not ever speak of this. It's our little secret."

They nodded and stood up to walk with them. Jounouchi noticed that both of Anzu's hands were occupied and chuckled.

"So that's why you two were in such a good mood earlier."

Yuugi and Yami blushed, but Anzu was on fire in between them. She pounced on Jounouchi and the two wrestled in the grass near the path while the twins and Seto looked on with sheepish grins. Yuugi shook his head chuckling.

"Some people."


End file.
